vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemist Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Berserker Brew= |-|Stronger Stimulant= |-|Permanent Brew= |-|Unstable Concoction= |-|Transforming Tonic= |-|Total Transformation= |-|Lead to Gold= |-|Rubber to Gold= |-|Bloon Master Alchemist= Summary The Alchemist is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced unit that throws acidic potions which deal great damage to most Bloon types. Its upgrade paths allow the Alchemist to either boost the stats of teammates, transform into a monster, or generate extra money with golden Bloons. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 9-B with Acidic Mixture Dip, likely Higher, 9-A with Perishing Potions | Likely 9-A | 9-A with Unstable Concoction, Likely 9-A as a monster | 9-A with most potions. Unknown '''with transmutation potions '''Name: Alchemist Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Monkey | Monkey, Attack Monster | Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Can coat a monkey's weapons in an acidic mixture, boosting their power), Deconstruction (Perishing Potions can remove the Fortified property from Ceramic and Lead Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Statistics Amplification (Berserker Brew and upgrades increase a Monkey's damage, range, and attack speed) | All base abilities enhanced, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform himself, Total Transformation has the Alchemist permanently turned into the monster), Plasma Manipulation (Monster form can fire plasma lasers), Transmutation (Total Transformation allows the Alchemist to temporarily transform five other Monkeys into monsters) | All base abilities enhanced, Transmutation (Can turn Lead Bloons into gold, Can partially turn all Bloons into Gold, Can convert the equivalent of 200 Red Bloons (up to 2 ZOMGs or 4 DDTs) into Red Bloons), possibly Magic and Telekinesis (The artwork for Bloon Master Alchemist shows the Alchemist using magic to transmute an unknown Bloon back into a Red Bloon, however this may not be valid) Attack Potency: Unknown (Potions negate durability), At least Wall level with Acidic Mixture Dip (Allows Monkeys to pop Lead Bloons), likely higher (Allows Monkeys to deal slightly more damage to MOABs), Small Building level with Perishing Potions (Deals great damage to MOAB Bloons) | Likely Small Building level (The artwork for Permanent Brew shows the Alchemist constantly drinking Berserker Brews (which are superior to the Acidic Mixture Dip), likely meaning he's constantly under the effects, though this may not be valid) | Small Building level with Unstable Concoction (Deals equivalent to 10% of the blimp's max health), Likely Small Building level as a monster (Should be comparable to Super Monkey's similar Plasma Blasts) | Small Building level '''with regular potions (Can still use Perishing Potions). '''Unknown with transmutation potions (Is hax-focused) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed, likely Hypersonic combat speed as Monster (Though its plasma vision is slower, should compare to Super Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level (Should be comparable to the Dart Monkey) | Unknown, likely Wall level | Unknown, likely Wall level, Likely Small Building level as a monster | Unknown, likely Wall level Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several meters to Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Various goggles, Flasks of red acid, Bucket of stat-boosting potion, Perishing Potions, Various bags, Various gloves, Surgical Mask | Various goggles, Bucket of stat-boosting potion, Berserker Brew, Barrels and steam chimney, Helmet | Various goggles, Unstable Concoction, Transforming Tonic | Various goggles, Flasks of red acid, Gold transmutation potions, Bracelets, Secret shrink potion, Crown Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius (Is a master of alchemy, Invented the many different potions) Weaknesses: Two of three paths are focused on hax instead of AP, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acidic Potions:' The Alchemist's main method of attack. Throws acidic potions that slowly deal damage to Bloons over time *'Larger Potions:' Throws larger potions that cover more area when splashing *'Acidic Mixture Dip:' Throws potions that boost other towers, allowing them to pop Lead Bloons and do extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB Bloons *'Stronger Acid:' Acid deals increased damage *'Perishing Potions:' Potions remove the Fortified property from Lead and Ceramic Bloons and greatly damages MOAB Bloons *'Acid Pool:' If no Bloons are nearby, Alchemist drenches the track in acid *'Faster Throwing:' Throws acid and potions faster *'Berserker Brew:' Throws a Berserker Brew, which increases Monkey's damage, range, and attack speed **'Stronger Stimulant:' Throws stronger Berserker Brews **'Permanent Brew:' Berserker Brew effects are now permanent *'Unstable Concoction:' The Dart Monkey throws three darts at once **'Transforming Tonic:' Temporarily turns the Alchemist into a powerful monster **'Total Transformation:' Alchemist is permanently a monster and can temporarily transform five others *'Lead to Gold:' Turns Lead Bloons to gold, generating extra income when they're popped **'Rubber to Gold:' Partially turns all Bloons into gold **'Bloon Master Alchemist:' Converts all affected Bloons into Red Bloons Key: Base | Berserker Brew upgrade path | Unstable Concoction upgrade path | Lead to Gold upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Armored Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chemistry Users